


Ordinary Day

by livinglouder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having known each other for years, it was no surprise to anyone when WNBA player Kagami Taiga and model Himuro Tatsuya got engaged but nothing would stop the world from loving every detail of their favourite, dorky celebrity couple. A collection of fem!KagaHimu stories within the same universe. No solid or consistent plot. Just drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were curious, these genderbend KagaHimu babies are physically based off the following designs. Girls are 20+ in age.  
> fem!Himuro Tatsuya: http://genderbendnobasket.tumblr.com/post/75064772004/by  
> fem!Kagami Taiga: http://genderbendnobasket.tumblr.com/post/68057750038/betaminshitto-last-night-i-got-a-bit-carried

“Tatsuya? Have you seen my—“

“You left it in the bathroom.”

Running a hand through her long, messy red hair, she gave a sleepy blink down the hall where she heard the voice of her fiancée. Tilting her head softly, Taiga contemplates replying but instead slowly wanders into the bathroom. Sure enough, there was her WNBA jacket. Picking it up off the floor, she pulled it on lazily and slunk back out with an obnoxious yawn.

When she came into the kitchen, she was greeted by the sight of her beloved in lazy, day off clothes. A pair of Taiga’s white sweatpants hung low on her waist, the soft curve of a hipbone poking out under the fitted black t-shirt she had pulled neatly over her breasts. Her long black hair was tied back in a messy bun, clearly the work of getting dressed in the dark and despite the disheveled appearance, this was Taiga’s favourite sight in the morning. It was a rare treat when Tatsuya wasn’t up before her, primping and polishing with morning routines in the bathroom to get ready for work. Her modelling job kept her out of the house often enough that Taiga had become used to the sight and smell of her in high fashion.

So she treasured these mornings off more than she let on. Not that her roaming eyes were particularly subtle.

When Tatsuya turned to face her, Taiga wasn’t the only one greeted with a nice sight.

Taiga had her hair down, the long strands blending with the black and red of her team jacket that hung open and loose around her shoulders. A baggy white t-shirt adorned her torso, concealing the swell of her own breasts beneath it but from there, she looked bare. Hidden under the hem of the shirt was a pair of panties but the long curve of her legs stuck out, tanned and bare.

“Good morning, Taiga.” Tatsuya smiled, bangs forever hung before her eye. “You’re up late today. You must be tired.”

Stepping bare feet across the cool tiles, Taiga came up and slumped against Tatsuya’s back, wrapping arms around her waist and resting her chin against her shoulder. She hummed, looking over her shoulder. “’Morning, Tatsuya.”

Chuckling softly, Tatsuya turned back to the coffee she had just poured and went about putting in some sugar. As she stirred, she felt the soft tickle of lips against her neck and she curled slightly with a giggle. “Taiga, I have hot coffee.”

“It’s on the counter.” She replies quietly, nuzzling her nose into her neck before resting her forehead against the nape of it. “Aren’t you not supposed to be drinking coffee?”

“One cup won’t kill me.” She replies, reaching over to lift Taiga’s face and greet her gaze with a smile before giving her the good morning kiss she’d been waiting impatiently for. “I won’t tell the agency if you won’t.”

Taiga smiles quietly against her lips and leans forward to press more into the kiss. Licking softly at her bottom lip, the kiss remained simple but intimate. A light touch and soft brush before Taiga pecked her lips in finality and nuzzled back into her neck. “Deal.”


End file.
